Electric home appliances have automated repetitive tasks previously done manually. For example, electric kitchen mixers can replace stirring, whisking, and beating. Stand mixers, using a dough hook, can be used to knead bread. Electric kitchen mixers with a variety of speeds allow users to have more control over the mixing/blending process and the development of the mixtures.